tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Étoile
Note: This page has spoilers (with spoiler warnings). Read with caution. :Étoile is an adult Danseur, equivalent to the same age as Viola or Cadence. She is a very graceful Danseur and prides herself in composure. She can be quite hard on others and is often seen with a harsh demeanor, but Étoile is actually a very gentle person at times, as she does have soft spots for certain things. Étoile is the leader of the Diaboliques. Story 'On Arcenciel' :Back on her home planet Arcenciel, Étoile was actually an elite member of her society and lived in the Grande Fleur. She trained exceptionally hard and always pushed herself to be as perfect as she could in her dancing and fighting. She was also quite smart, and her accomplishments caught the attention of their at-the-time leader whom had Étoile work under her, almost as an assistant of sorts. She ran tasks for her leader, protected against any threats, and gave advice. However, her leader grew rather jealous of Étoile, as she started getting attention from many people for her skills. :Many Danseurs considered Étoile beautiful and a model citizen, whereas their leader was, while capable of being just as good, quite lazy and would often find shortcuts around things. She used to be a decent leader, but she let herself decline over time while still expecting to be treated like royalty. Because of her jealousy, she started working Étoile harder and harder and making her run many errands all across their city and other cities, making it less likely people would see her. Étoile did not seem to notice her leader’s passive-aggressive orders, simply in a happy place for herself and content with her work. :On one trip, she took a shortcut across a beach and met with Pas, whom she caught dancing very unusually but powerfully out by their ocean’s shore. She was entranced by her and decided to introduce herself. The two talked quite a lot, and even shared a dance. They became friends and vowed to keep seeing one another here and there. After a while, they decided to live together, since they had grown so close and felt it would be beneficial so that they could more easily see one another while still living their daily lives. 'Leaving Arcenciel' :Her reasons for leaving Arcenciel are not made known until far later into the series, but she scorned her leader after she did something awful to her. ::SPOILER: ⛔''Étoile actually fell so in love with Pas after spending so much time with her that she decided she wanted to raise a child with her, and Pas agreed to raise one. Étoile ended up having a child, but her leader was so jealous of her that she had the child taken away and adopted her as her own at such a young age, leaving Étoile feeling betrayed. She fell into a long depression until finally deciding she had enough of her agony and picked herself up, with Pas’ support.⛔ :Étoile decided she had to find a better place than Arcenciel after feeling overwhelmed with agony and anger, living with Pas for a long time before deciding she needed to take action and stop moping. :She made a plan to leave by stealing a ship with Pas, also deciding to steal the Rainbow Pearl in the process—because her leader and all the Danseurs found the pearl precious and beautiful, she knew that by stealing it, she would be sending a clear message to her leader for what she did. When the time came, Étoile went to the Grande Fleur and met Sissonne there, who was extremely tired of the expectations she had been placed under by their leader, who she lived with. ::''SPOILER: ⛔''The young girl did not recognize her biological mother, but seemed to find herself attached to her rather easily. She’d been living under their leader during Étoile’s depressive episode and was now a rather prodigal dancer for her age. Étoile found that her leader was pushing her “daughter” very hard, wanting her to be the best of all the other children since Sissonne was “hers”.⛔ :The young girl only found solace in classes, when she was able to get away from the Danseurs’ leader. :Étoile made her plan known to the child, and she gleefully asked to come with her, wanting an adventure. Together, the three Danseurs escaped Arcenciel with the pearl and went in search of a new place to call home, forming their trio known as the 'Diaboliques. ::SPOILER: ⛔''Neither she nor Pas ever told Sissonne who she really was, as they thought it would burden her and they wanted her to be happy. They kept their love a secret after escaping from Arcenciel.⛔ 'On Earth :After losing the Rainbow Pearl on Earth and landing there, Étoile and her Diaboliques team found they actually liked the planet. They decided to stay, terrorizing humans and establishing their place above them. Étoile decided to rule the planet her own way, imposing her own laws and scaring people into submission. They continued to try to find the pearl, believing it to be of use to them now that they knew what it was capable of, and not wanting anyone else to get their hands on it. 'Becoming a Mew' :When the Ensemble Mews came and started stirring up trouble for the Diaboliques, Étoile realized that their group had the pearl and started relentlessly trying to get it back from them. It was not until she found out where one of the scientists worked that she found a way to get what she wanted. :She ended up kidnapping Celestia and holding her as ransom for the pearl, and her ultimatum succeeded. The other scientist, Cadence, gave up the pearl for her friend, giving Étoile the thing she needed to stop the Mews. :She confronted them again after acquiring the pearl and used it to take away the girls’ powers. In turn, the pearl activated due to her high emotions and she was transformed into a Mew. While not a Mew by traditional animal standards, her powers were theirs now, and the girls were unable to stop her. Only one escaped her—'Willow', who she spent hunting down in fear of even one Mew being able to take her down. Personality :Étoile has a very serene personality for the most part, but is able to be crude and sharp when need be to keep others in line and assert her place as a threat. She carries a sort of subtle but frightening demeanor. She is regal and leaderly in every sense, only revealing her soft side to others who have earned her trust. :Back on Arcenciel, Étoile used to be far more happy-go-lucky and sweet, but she became much more upfront and mature after recovering from her depressive episode and deciding to be more assertive. She has learned to put a barrier between herself and newcomers as a result of her past, and she became far more defensive of people she cares for. Theme and Voice See the series 'song list' for elaboration on theme music. :Étoile's associated theme is “Act II Pas De Deux” from Giselle, composed by Adolphe Adam (See above) :Her associated instrument is the violin. Most of the music that conveys her displays both personalities of hers. :A quick sample of Étoile’s voice and manner of speaking can be found below: Powers and Weapons :Étoile, unlike her team, has elemental abilities. She is able to manipulate gravity, but requires extreme concentration to be able to do so. She can manipulate the weight of certain objects, but to a limit where she cannot effortlessly move very heavy things. :Because she uses elemental powers, she does not fight with a weapon before becoming a Mew. However, after acquiring her Mew form, she fights with a scepter, called the Grande Sceptre. It helps her channel her gravitational powers and lift heavier objects without exerting her body or mind too hard. With her staff, she is also able to bring objects to her, as the weapon can act as a “magnet” of sorts and use gravity to pull things toward it or push them away. Moreover, she embeds the Rainbow Pearl into her scepter in order to protect it and channel its power to benefit her. :Her primary and secondary attack have the same name: Gravité Royale. Dancing Style :Étoile dances in the Romantic ballet '''style. She moves very gracefully and prefers to dance in a way that is slow but carries a threatening demeanor. She can move quickly depending on the situation, but prefers to move slowly at first. Étoile is precise in her dancing much like Pas, but her style of dancing displays power through regality and poise rather than with strength and ferocity. :She prefers to stay a safe distance away from her enemies, but will attack up close if she is confronted. She fights fearlessly, and even relentlessly if she is pushed hard enough. Even when she is at a loss on what to do, she stubbornly refuses to quit. Mew Form :Étoile does not have an official Mew name, but her associated Etoile's Mew Mark.png Black Velvet Cake.jpg food is '''black velvet cake. Because of how she attained her form, he has all the powers of the other Mews, As such, many of their elements are present in her outfit. The decorations on her head resemble Mew Blackberry’s and Mew Licorice’s traits, and her gloves resemble that of Mew Tangerine. :In her Mew form, Étoile’s''' Mew Mark is two pair of spikes, or thorns, resembling the traits prevalent in her species, colored red like her hair. Her mark is located on her chest, the same place as Willow and '''Marianne’s Mew mark. :Both her Mew powers and her ability to manipulate the Rainbow Pearl's power for herself depend on strong feelings of desire. Role in the Diaboliques :Étoile leads her team, and while she often sends her teammates to do things for her, she is unafraid to take charge herself and do things her way. She treats her team as a network of support, and while they each have their individual styles, they are able to work harmoniously under her leadership. Relationships *'Pas': She is very close with Pas, and they both seem to understand each other quite a lot despite their different styles. Pas’ methodic personality very much resonates with Étoile’s newfound sense of regality and seriousness. She has a soft spot for her and treats her as an equal. *'Sissonne': She cares for Sissonne in much the same way and finds herself prideful of how much she seems to know in the art of combat and dancing compared to many other children her age. She does not undermine her by babying or ordering her around, but truly respects her and treats Sissonne as an equal, like Pas Trivia * Étoile was originally meant to be dressed in crystals—she was originally the leader of her planet and their society was slightly different than it is now! * Étoile’s name means “star”. In Ballet terms, the “Danseur Étoile” is the main lead, or the star of the show! *Both her theme song and the sample of her dancing style is from the ballet Giselle. *Étoile is the Danseur counterpart to Viola, with whom she similarly shares some aspects of her personality and history. *While Danseurs ''is a term that means dancers, as it applies to the lead star, or ''Étoile, the correct phrase should be “''Danseuse Étoile''” because of the differentiation in male and female lead stars and the tendency of the Danseurs in the series to use female pronouns. “''Danseur Étoile''” refers more so to male lead stars, but this is not an overwhelming problem when considering that the Danseurs don't ''explicitly ''have a gender per se, despite being female-coded. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Members of The Diaboliques Category:Villains Category:White Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Weapon Users: Scepter Category:Weapon Users: Elements